The instant camera was a camera that generated a self-developed film image upon capturing a photograph. One of the most popular types used were formerly made by Polaroid Corporation. Many people have enjoyed seeing their photographs shortly after taking them. However, with the advent and popularity of digital photography, the role of instant cameras has diminished.
Instagram is an online photograph-sharing and social networking service that enables its users to take pictures and share them other social networking services (such as Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr and Flickr). A distinctive feature of Instagram includes formatting photographs into a square shape, similar to a Polaroid picture. Instagram also has the ability and tools to turn a basic and boring picture into a creative masterpiece.
Due to the popularity of the Instagram and its features, many Instagram users have expressed a desire for an “Instagram camera.” Nostalgic Polaroid “analog” users and Instagram fans desire a “social camera” that is not a smartphone. There is thus a need to merge elements of social networking and online photograph-sharing into a camera.